


Favorite

by the_shameless_shipper



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shameless_shipper/pseuds/the_shameless_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Fili can recall, Kili has been everybody's favorite.<br/>But that doesn't matter, because Fili is Kili's favorite and that's what counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

From the time his little brother was born, Fíli was pushed to the side. Everyone favored the younger, darker dwarf. Kíli was doted upon by their mother, and Thorin was unable deny him anything. When he and Kíli went out to the market, eyes would bypass Fíli (his golden hair was rarity among dwarves and not one that is appreciated), and quickly settle on his brown-haired brother. 

Everyone favored Kíli. 

Fíli never allowed it to tear him up inside, though. Despite all of the attention lathered on Kíli, Fíli never grew to despise his brother. No, he was enamored just like everyone else, maybe more so. 

It all began the day he walked in his mother's bedroom, seeing her cradling a little fur wrapped bundle to her chest. One look into that tiny, scrunched up face, and Fíli was a goner. 

He could still clearly remember the day when Kíli spoke his first words. He was just returning home from school, excited to tell his mother about his day. He walked in the kitchen and saw his mother standing in front of Kíli with a determined expression on her face. 

"Momma." she said.

Kíli just continued to sit in his wooden high-chair, poking at the small bits of cereal Dís had given to him as a snack. 

"Mom-ma." she tried again, sounding out each syllable. 

Once more. the most Kíli did was give his mother a small smile. 

Dís threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know why I even bother. Obviously, you're going to speak in your own time." she muttered, looking down at her son with a fond smile. 

Fíli took a step into the kitchen, "Mother," he began. 

Dís turned towards him, her smile wasn't as bright as the one she directed at Kíli, but it was still there. "Fíli." she said in welcome. 

"Fíli!" Kíli squealed happily from his chair. His mother stared at him in shock. 

"Fíli! Fíli! Fíli!" Kíli continued, stretching his stubby arms towards his elder brother. 

Fíli quickly made his way over to Kíli, picking him up out of his chair. Kíli immediately burrowed his hands in Fíli's still-forming beard, his tiny fingers tugging on the small, intricate braids. 

When his blue eyes met his brother's chocolate brown eyes, looking up at him with adoration, Fíli decided he didn't care that Kíli was the favored brother, because Fíli was Kíli's favorite. 

And that was more than enough for Fíli. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they aged, they grew even closer. Kíli followed Fíli around like a not-so-silent shadow, asking questions about everything, only caring about what Fíli thought. 

When it came time for Kíli to learn how to fight, he wanted only Fíli as his instructor. While Kíli had average skill with a sword, it became very obvious his true talent lay in archery, something Fíli knew only a little of. 

That didn't stop their practices though, Kíli simply attended a quick lesson with one of the skilled village archers before racing to his lesson with Fíli. 

Fíli enjoyed teaching Kíli, enjoyed observing the growth of his skills, the dedication Kíli put into learning swordsmanship. This was how their afternoons were spent, Kíli eagerly soaking up knowledge his older brother provided. 

After one such lesson, Kíli proposed they take a quick swim instead of heading right back to their house, as was their custom. 

Fíli nodded, excited. 

"Why don't we race?" Kíli asked with an impish look in his eyes, before taking off towards the woods. 

"Oh no you don't." Fíli muttered out loud, following his brother on legs shorter than Kíli's.

Unsurprisingly, Kíli beat Fíli there, but Fíli wasn't just going to let it slide. Before Kíli got a chance to turn an arrogant smile on his brother, he was tackled to the ground by a stocky body. 

"Umph. What was that for?" Kíli exclaimed when his head thumped against the ground. 

"That, dear brother, was for cheating." Fíli answered, tweaking Kíli's nose. 

Kíli made a face, "I didn't cheat. It's not my fault you're slow."

Fíli looked down at his brother incredulously, "You ran ahead of me! Before I even had the chance to - " 

Fíli was cut off unexpectedly by Kíli's mouth pressing against his own. 

He jerked back in shock, "Wh-what was that for?" 

Kíli shrugged. A seemingly careless gesture, but Fíli could see the fear lurking in his eyes. "Just something I've been wanting to try for a while."

Fíli swallowed and quickly scrambled off of Kíli, "Well, let's get on with this swim then, shall we?" He was just going to brush the whole incident off, ignore the dejected look on Kíli's face and ignore his suddenly tight groin. He stripped and rushed into the water. 

They had found this small pond buried deep into the woods a number of years ago, and it quickly became their go-to escape. 

Watching him longingly, Kíli stood up. For a while, he simply stared at his brother swimming with smooth strokes, admiring his toned arms and back as they sliced through the water. Muscles he had begun to admire during their many training sessions, how they flexed and strained as Fíli swung his sword. It had started as a simple crush, but as Kíli grew and matured, so did his affection. It become something deeper, a more passionate love than any a brother should feel. Most nights he could barely restrain himself from joining Fíli in his bed within their shared bedroom and often wondered what it would be like to see those same muscles straining above him. 

Suddenly, Fíli stood in the water. "Are you going to come in or not?" 

Kíli gave a small smile, stripped and joined Fíli in the water. While Fíli seemed determined to pretend their kiss never happened, at least he wasn't mad at Kíli. 

Dunking his head underwater, Kíli tried to clear his head and calm his body - not an easy task with a naked Fíli only feet away. Kíli shook his hair as he rose up out of the water, only to be dunked down again. 

Rising up again, he glared at his smirking brother, "Oh, I'll get you back for that." This, of course began a commonly played game for them, each trying to see who could dunk the other the most. 

Once, as Kíli gave Fíli a spectacularly good dunk - if he did say so himself -, Fíli resurfaced right in front of Kíli, their chests almost touching. They were both laughing at this point, overjoyed with their childishly fun game, but when they took note of their positions, their laughter slowed before disappearing altogether. 

Fíli started to move to the other side of the pond, but was stopped by a hand on his arm, pulling him against a lightly furred chest. 

"Kíli ..." Fíli said in a warning voice and tried to pull away again.

Kíli shook his head, "Please, don't." 

 

Fíli paused, he like everyone else, was unable to deny his younger brother anything. He would listen to what Kíli had to say, then would gently detach himself. There, that sounded like a good plan. The whole while, he would simply ignore Kíli's smooth lips so close to his own. He wasn't oblivious to the way Kíli's body had changed over the years. His face had sharpened, and he had earned lean muscles during their training and helping out around the village. He had never voiced his feelings though, knowing how the villagers would think. 

Kíli, however, had a very different plan in mind. He had been pining over Fíli for years, and was determined to make sure if Fíli was going to resist their connection, it was because he truly didn't have romantic feelings for Kíli, not because he was worried about what others would think. 

Leaning forward, Kíli pressed his lips for the second time to Fíli's. Fíli resisted for but a moment, before he gave in to his body's demands and kissed Kíli back. 

Moaning into his mouth, Fíli cradled Kíli's face in his hands, stroking the light stubble. Though Kíli had developed the ability to grow a beard, he kept it short, claiming it made it easier to handle his bow. 

Their kiss quickly became heated, and before long, they were out of the water and reclining on the soft grass. Fíli hovered on top of his brother, with Kíli's knees digging into his hips, his hands grabbing Fíli's backside. 

"Fíli," Kíli moaned as the other traced his lips down his throat, lightly biting the soft skin. He could feel Fíli smile against him, and he lightly pinched his butt in response. 

"Hey!" Fíli exclaimed, lifting his head with a smile. All thoughts of resisting were gone, as long as he could continue to have his brother stretched out under him. 

Kíli smirked. That smirk quickly faded into a gasp as he felt a thick, blunt finger push its way inside of him. Now, it was Fíli's turn to smirk. 

Fíli soon added a second finger, using his saliva to moisten them. Experimentally, he curled them upwards, delighting in the cry that elicited. 

Placing a kiss on Kíli's nose, Fíli whispered, "I don't have anything more to help ease the way...I want to make this good for you." He knew for a fact that it was Kíli's first time with anyone. Fíli had been able to steal a few quick touches with lasses in the village, but was never able to go all the way, it had never felt right. None of those encounters felt anything like what he was experiencing now, which felt so amazing Fíli had to hold himself back from going too fast. 

Kíli shook his head, and breathing heavily, pushed his brother off of him, "Stand up." 

Fíli did so, looking down at Kíli, still kneeling in the grass, in confusion. "What are you - "

For the second time that day, Kíli cut him off using his lips. Only this time, they were placed on his cock. 

Throwing his head back, Fíli burrowed his hands in Kíli's dark locks. When he felt something other than Kíli's lips, he glanced down. Kíli was now pouring a thick, slimy substance from a small glass jar on his cock, lathering it with smooth strokes. 

Fíli's eyes widened and his fingers tightened, jerking Kíli's mouth up, "You planned this, you imp." he accused. 

Kíli had the grace to look sheepish, "Maybe..." 

"Lay down." Fíli ordered. Kíli automatically complied, laying on his back with his legs falling to the side and cock resting fully hard on his stomach. 

Fíli kneeled in front of Kíli, and grabbed the small bottle of oil, generously pouring some into his hand and used it to make sure Kíli's hole was slick and ready. Taking himself in hand, he gently probed Kíli's entrance with his cock. Kíli wasn't the most patient person and resorted to grabbing Fíli's hips to pull him deep inside with a sharp cry of pleasure. 

Every moan, sigh, and gasp that came from Kíli's lips only heightened Fíli's own pleasure as he began to thrust with smooth, slow strokes. 

"Faster," Kíli breathed beneath him, taking his cock in hand to finish himself. 

Fíli was only too happy to comply and soon their coupling became, fast and intense. The only things to be heard in their little hideaway was the sounds of their moans and the sound of their flesh slapping together. 

"Fíli! Fíli! Fíli!" Kíli called out, hooking his he free arm around the other's neck to bring their lips together once more as his hand quickened it's movements on his shaft, his cum spurting onto his stomach in thick white ropes. 

Fíli groaned into his brother's mouth as he followed Kíli into orgasm, releasing himself deep inside Kíli's body. 

Later, as they lay in each others arms, Kíli rested his head on Fíli's chest and looked up at him in adoration, lightly tugging on Fíli's intricate braids. Fíli decided right then that it didn't truly matter what the others thought, because Fíli was Kíli's favorite.

And that was more than enough for Fíli.


End file.
